fwobfandomcom-20200214-history
Jkloo
Jkloo is a fictional character in the Friends Without Benefits canon. She is the protagonist of the Dark Souls 2 series, the third champion of the JKL Family, and the first female to be such. She made her first appearence on March 3, 2018 in episode 1 of Dark Souls 2 titled: Enter Jkloo. She is the mother and sister of Dark Souls protagonist: Jklonk. At the end of Dark Souls 2, Jkloo becomes the fire lord or something and then she commits suicide by jumping into the ocean. FBattle Tactics Jkloo's battle tactics mainly include poking with a rapier, sometimes she'll use two hands for optimal poking. Other times she'll carry a shield along with the rapier. She is incapable of pointing the rapier downwards. Jkloo also attempts a practice known as "cheesing" rather frequently. Cheesing involves exploiting the enemy's low IQ and using that to defeat them as well as using strong weapons and armor to the user's advantage. The word attempt was used above because Jkloo's success with this tactic is rather sporadic. Jkloo also used a bow once. Appearence Jkloo has Dark red skin and yellow hair. Her face looks like a mangled mess of something, not sure what, it's similar to Jklonk's. She is described by Cade and Dillon as having "Cloud Strife hair" due to the spikey anime-like nature of her hair. Cade describes her as a "beautiful lady." Also she thicc af. At the start of the series she is seen wearing raggedy clothing. She's got a hood on and stuff. Eventually she ditches the hood for a conquistador helmet, she later replaces that for a spikey helm. At one point she wears body armor that looks similar to that of a Roman soldier. She changes her outfit again this time wearing knight armor and a mask or something, Dillon says she looks like Leatherface and Cade thinks she looks like a badass, Jkloo's weapon of choice is a rapier, so she'll most likely be carrying that slimy Trivia * Jkloo AC/DC walks away from stuff she kills * Jkloo is a revolutionary addition to the FWOBverse being the first female champion of the JKL family. Now all 3 of the female FWOB viewers can have someone just like them to look up to. * Jkloo likes to play in the sewers, much like the majority of the FWOB audience * There is a football team known as the Pittsburgh Jkloos, it is unknown if this has any relation to FWOB Jkloo * In episode 5 of Dark Souls 2 it is revealed that Jkloo is an ancestor of Jklonk * Jkloo drinks bottle pee * Jkloo has a bizarre ladder climbing technique * If it is to be believed that Dillon is in fact Jklonk's father then that would mean Dillon would also be Jkloo's father seeing as she is both Jklonk's sister * Jkloo has girl power * Jkloo is a parkour master * Jkloo is famous for her poke tax Category:Characters Category:Expanded FWOBverse Category:Jkl Family __FORCETOC__